The wizard of Notre Dame
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: After the Battle Ottery St.Chapole was made for wizards only a bell towerwas built and Harry moved their with Freg.Geroge Luna Snape hides him there nd on May2 theres da Festival of Potter full summary inside this isn't the 1st chapter chapter!
1. Chapter 1

OK well this story is about Harry Potter.

Summary: Two yers after the battle of hogwarts theirs a festival like every year called the festival of potter. Harry Potter left and moved into the bell tower with Fred,George+Luna He's being kept their a secret by Snape as long as he dosen't leave the bell tower. Canon based on disney movie will b seqeul

Cast:

Harry=Quasimodo

Hermione=Esmerelda

Ron=Pheobus

Ginny=Madeline (she's on;y metioned in this one she'll appear in the next one)

Fred=Hugo

George=Victor

Luna=Laverne

Snape=Frollo

Arche Deacon=Dumbledore

Sirius Black=Clopin


	2. The Wizard of Notre Dame

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME

HARRY POTTER BELONGS TWO: J.K ROWLING

THE HUNCHBACK OF NORE DAME: VICTORE HUGO AND DISNEY!

K?

And I'm not even the first person to do the whole HarryPotter/Hunchback of Notre Dame thing I originally saw a few youtube videos.

This one: http:/ / youtube . com/ watch?v=_M B I7 DP qL Os No space

Sparked the Idea

This one: http:/ / youtube . com/ watch? v=Dl8kv iB2i08 & feature = related No space either

I know It's Volde/Lily but I jsut saw Snape/ Hermione even thoguht I HATE THAT COUPLE

Made me think of Hermione/Snape lol one sided of course

* * *

Harry SAT up in bed the sun was coming into the room. He got out of his room. He went to the kitchen and looked at the calendar. May 2 1999 today was the Festival of Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLATER THAT DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Harry what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Nothing it's just." Harry looked out the Windows he saw Hermione dancing for money. With other Muggle-born they were now referred to as Gypsy's why? Because the only person that would make sure it wouldn't happen was him. But He didn't come to the meeting so his friends well you get the idea.

"Guess what day it is!" George said coming into the room a few bottles of Butterbeer in his hands.

"The festival of Potter." Fred said.

"Yep hey why so glum Harry you used to love watching The Festival of Potter." It's so funny. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well George what's the fun of there being a festival about you. Trying to get you to come out of hiding. While you desperately wanted too come out and couldn't?" Fred said.

Harry looked to Fred with a grateful smile. When he went to leave and they realized what he was doing. Well they weren't going to let him do it alone. Whether it meant leaving there families. Luna however strange she is. Wanted to come as well. But then Snape found out and the Greasy Git decided to use it to his advantage. Making Harry swear. On Lily and James Potter's Graves never to come out of hiding. He swore.

"Well when Snivellous says you can't leave ever does he mean ever ever?" Fred asked.

"Ever ever and he hates the Festival of Potter." Harry said. "He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"Who said you gotta ask." Fred said.

"Oh no." Harry said.

"You just sneak out." George said.

"It's just one afternoon." Luna said.

"And sneak back in." Fred added. Harry thought about it for a second.

"What if he sees me?"

"There will be many disguised Harry's."

"Your right."

"Yea!"

"I'll march down the stairs!"

George Fred and Luna cheered.

"I'll go through that door and-"

"Good morning, Weasley's, Lovegood and Potter." Snape said.

"Good morning Professor." They all said.

"Why Potter were you planning on going to the Festival? Surely not! As I dare-say didn't you swear you wouldn't! As I'm sure you remember the bargain?" Fred and George growled.

"No I'm not. He said quickly.

"Good remember Harry Potter this is your Sanctuary." With that he left the groceries he bought (with money from the potter vault) on the table and left.

"I really hate that guy." Fred said after Snape left. Harry nodded. After the battle The Ministry made Snape Minister. He allowed this to happen. Everyone who almost died in the battle were going to be brought into questioning. Which included Tonks, Remus, Sirius (he survived the Ministry and J.K almost killed him in Deathly Hallows don't give me the look I siad it was AU) and Fred.

Harry never should of left.

Harry looked out the window and saw Maria.

His older sister by two years. She was buying groceries. He looked over at the park and saw.

Ginny and Dean Thomas making out at a bench.

Ginny he saw.

Was frowning.

_Bloody Marriage Law! _Harry felt excruciating sad.

After he went into hiding Snape past a Marriage Law.

Forcing everyone 16+ that was not married to marry.

Trying to re-create the wizards lost in the war.

Since Fred had gone into hiding Maria was considered single and in her 20's. And was paired with Albert Maltoshaniy a pure-blood Slytherin. And by pure-blood he meant pure-blood.

Albert believed that Muggles and muggleborns were lower than house elves.

Maria was forced to do violating sex acts to people in the street.

She had tried to run away many times, but Snape seemed to have hardened his heart, one would've thought he'd have taken pity on the daughter of Lillian Marie Potter nee, Evans. The child that looked the msot like her.

But, he did no such thing, and sought to it that Albert Maltoshaniy, knew of her "crimes"

It hurt Harry so much soon Fred, Luna and George left to go play exploding snaps, Harry walked around the chapel,

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All these two years I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All happiness in my life came from memorizing their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me again_

_All these I wonder how it felt to pass a day _

_Not above them_

_But part of them again_

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there again_

_All I ask is one again_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one more day out there_

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the Seine_

_Taste a morning out there again_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one more day and then__I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Won't resentWon't despair_

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent_

_One more day_

_Out there_

That was all Harry wanted one more day with everyone else, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, everyone.

* * *

Authors Note: I finally added a new chapter, Hate it or not? Let me know


	3. The Gipsie and The General

yea sorry guys this was supposed to be up about what now a week ago? but i got an error messasge so decided not to try again

i came on today (4-4-11) and saw that they fixed it soo hopefully it will work

so yeah guys enjoy

and yes this chapters short

sorry

Disclamier: i do not own harry potter harry potter belings to JK Rowling

i do not own Hunchback of NOtre Dame it belongs to victor HUgo and the version of the movie im using belongs too Disney

* * *

Ronald Weasley was walking through the cobbled streets, with hid long green cloak covering his golden armor and sword that the captain of the guard had, he had his hand on his horse Achilles rein, guiding him through the street. You leave town a couple years and they change everything. Two guards walked in front of them not sparing a second glance Ron held up his finger and said. excuse me gentlemen can you point me to the place of-

but they kept on walking i guess not he said.

Suddenly he heard music playing and turned to go in that direction. He saw a mother and child on there way home the mother was holding tight to her child s hand,

come away child there mudbloods and will steal us blind.

Even though the child was dancing to the music and laughing so happy not realizing the ominous world hating those kind.

Ron shook his head in dissapointment, remembering when people like that were shunned, now he lived in a world where that was loved, and the ones like how his family had been, were shunned.

Ron walked to the group of, well he won t say muggleborns, since some are ones that chose not too live the way the rest of the wizarding world was living, gypsies and watched them, the girls dancing winked at him as he put two coins in the hat they were using to collect money.

Ronald noted in his head how much she looked like hermione stop Ron he told himself it was two years ago already you have to stop thinking about her she was the reason he left, and went to become and auror, i all just go and say hi and make a total git of myself, he was walking to her when a young boy whistles, the gypsies ran with the girl who looked like hermione s goat trying to bring the coins but he dropped it and (we we will call her Hermione # 2 for now)Hermione #2 went to pick it up but the guards got to her first. The tall one said

Alright gypsy where d u get the money? grabbing the hat form her but Hermione #2 kept a firm grip on it pulling it away she glared at him sand said

for your information i earned it! the tall guard stood up full and rolled his eyes saying

Gypsy s don t earn money. his short and fat friend grabbed Hermione #2 by her shoulders form behind and said

They Steal it. Ronald came to two immediate decisions, one the fat guy was an idiot from the why he talked, and two he needed to help this Hermione #2

you you all know a lot about stealing Hermione said tugging her arms free

The tall man grabbed the hat and money and said trouble maker aye? the other guard grabbed her and they tried to get a grip on her but Hermione #2 kicked the tall man while the fat one said Maybe a day in the stalks will cool you down. But Hermione s goat came to her rescue butted the short fat guy and kicked the tall one. Hermione took the the opportunity to run with the goat and the guards following. Ron looked and pull Achilles s in front of the guards causing them to fall.

Achilles sit! Ron said sternly causing Achilles to sit on the the tall guards back knocking him again to the mud. the towns people around them were laughing.

OH dear i m sorry! Ronald said he turned to Achilles s and said naught horse naughty! I:m sorry really he s just impossible really i can t take him anywhere. he said resting his arm on his horses back. Hermione #2 and her horse watched form a corner Hermione #2 smiling ran with her goat it seemed.

the tall guard yelled get this thing off me and the short one took out a sword so tiny and said

I all teach you an lesson peasant Ron in less than a minute has his long silver sword out and said

you were saying, lieutenant? the small guard gasped and knelt saying

captain of the guard! the two guards walked down the street with Ronald following yelling

Make way for the captain and captain coming through and such.

Ronald looked on the ground and saw two gold coins that Hermione #2 had left. He sighed picking them up "it didn't use to be like this" he though

Ronald saw a beggar in the street with, the exact same hat Hermione #2 had.

He dropped the coins in the hat giving the old man a sneaky look, in on a secret and walked behind the guards to the palace of justice Ron thought to himself same old Hermione coming to the conclusion that next time, he would let her know who he is and how he knew whom she was. very soonauth

* * *

authors note: yeah it looked better the first time i wrote it :P o well still trying to get it right

hey who knows i met end up re-writing it


	4. Palace of Justice

yea sorry guys this was supposed to be up about what now a week ago? but i got an error messasge so decided not to try again

i came on today (4-4-11) and saw that they fixed it soo hopefully it will work

so yeah guys enjoy

and yes this chapters short

sorry

Disclamier: i do not own harry potter harry potter belings to JK Rowling

i do not own Hunchback of NOtre Dame it belongs to victor HUgo and the version of the movie im using belongs too Disney

* * *

Ronald Weasley was walking through the cobbled streets, with hid long green cloak covering his golden armor and sword that the captain of the guard had, he had his hand on his horse Achilles rein, guiding him through the street. You leave town a couple years and they change everything. Two guards walked in front of them not sparing a second glance Ron held up his finger and said. excuse me gentlemen can you point me to the place of-

but they kept on walking i guess not he said.

Suddenly he heard music playing and turned to go in that direction. He saw a mother and child on there way home the mother was holding tight to her child s hand,

come away child there mudbloods and will steal us blind.

Even though the child was dancing to the music and laughing so happy not realizing the ominous world hating those kind.

Ron shook his head in dissapointment, remembering when people like that were shunned, now he lived in a world where that was loved, and the ones like how his family had been, were shunned.

Ron walked to the group of, well he won t say muggleborns, since some are ones that chose not too live the way the rest of the wizarding world was living, gypsies and watched them, the girls dancing winked at him as he put two coins in the hat they were using to collect money.

Ronald noted in his head how much she looked like hermione stop Ron he told himself it was two years ago already you have to stop thinking about her she was the reason he left, and went to become and auror, i all just go and say hi and make a total git of myself, he was walking to her when a young boy whistles, the gypsies ran with the girl who looked like hermione s goat trying to bring the coins but he dropped it and (we we will call her Hermione # 2 for now)Hermione #2 went to pick it up but the guards got to her first. The tall one said

Alright gypsy where d u get the money? grabbing the hat form her but Hermione #2 kept a firm grip on it pulling it away she glared at him sand said

for your information i earned it! the tall guard stood up full and rolled his eyes saying

Gypsy s don t earn money. his short and fat friend grabbed Hermione #2 by her shoulders form behind and said

They Steal it. Ronald came to two immediate decisions, one the fat guy was an idiot from the why he talked, and two he needed to help this Hermione #2

you you all know a lot about stealing Hermione said tugging her arms free

The tall man grabbed the hat and money and said trouble maker aye? the other guard grabbed her and they tried to get a grip on her but Hermione #2 kicked the tall man while the fat one said Maybe a day in the stalks will cool you down. But Hermione s goat came to her rescue butted the short fat guy and kicked the tall one. Hermione took the the opportunity to run with the goat and the guards following. Ron looked and pull Achilles s in front of the guards causing them to fall.

Achilles sit! Ron said sternly causing Achilles to sit on the the tall guards back knocking him again to the mud. the towns people around them were laughing.

OH dear i m sorry! Ronald said he turned to Achilles s and said naught horse naughty! I:m sorry really he s just impossible really i can t take him anywhere. he said resting his arm on his horses back. Hermione #2 and her horse watched form a corner Hermione #2 smiling ran with her goat it seemed.

the tall guard yelled get this thing off me and the short one took out a sword so tiny and said

I all teach you an lesson peasant Ron in less than a minute has his long silver sword out and said

you were saying, lieutenant? the small guard gasped and knelt saying

captain of the guard! the two guards walked down the street with Ronald following yelling

Make way for the captain and captain coming through and such.

Ronald looked on the ground and saw two gold coins that Hermione #2 had left. He sighed picking them up "it didn't use to be like this" he though

Ronald saw a beggar in the street with, the exact same hat Hermione #2 had.

He dropped the coins in the hat giving the old man a sneaky look, in on a secret and walked behind the guards to the palace of justice Ron thought to himself same old Hermione coming to the conclusion that next time, he would let her know who he is and how he knew whom she was. very soonauth

* * *

authors note: yeah it looked better the first time i wrote it :P o well still trying to get it right

hey who knows i met end up re-writing it


End file.
